U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0154516 A1 describes a known electrical connector made from injection molded plastic in order to reliably secure electrical wires with a housing of the known electrical connector. In addition to the mechanical connection, the injection molding process also provides reliable sealing with respect to moisture. To this effect, an inner space of the housing is filled with a plastic to seal the inner space. For instance, plastic may be injected from a rear side of the housing and about an electrical wire positioned in an inner space of the housing. Though, a contact region, arranged on a front side of the connector, is not filled with the plastic. Rather, sealing elements are provided in the contact region. The sealing elements seal a space between the electrical wires and the housing so that the plastic cannot flow from a rear region into the front insertion region.
European Patent No. EP 2 348 585 A2 discloses a known cable connector in which the electrical wires are inserted into a connector housing of the cable connector and sealing elements are subsequently inserted between the electrical wires and the connector housing. Then, plastic is subsequently injected from a rear side and into an intermediate space between the connector housing and the cable. The sealing elements prevent the plastic from reaching a front insertion region.